The Tales of a Homesick Princess
by mythicalmemory
Summary: Ok, this is a random story with Cinderella similarities...I'll update the rating when I have to...
1. This is my Beginning

A/N: Hey!...A NEW story!...I hope you enjoy this one better than the last piece of ...well you know...anyway, this is going to be weird...just so you know...it's kind of a jumble of random stories, like Cinderella for example...you'll see similarities along the way...well...uh...what ever...here it is:

The Tales of a Homesick Princess

Chapter 1: Beggings

(everyone has to start somewhere)

When I first received this book, or rather _stole_ it, I didn't know what to write. Should I say "Dear Diary…" or something similar? Well, I have always been told I was different. I don't know why I took it. I don't really have anything to say. Only that my life is boring. Being the princess of _any_ country is boring. Trust me, I've been to several. There's Ritnor, and Kelsing, and currently, I'm in Entid. Yep, Entid (I really hate the name: _Entid_…it sounds harsh doesn't it?). The reason I've been to so many is because the princes always get tired of me. Will any ever be satisfied with someone close to normal?

They are always looking for some proper lady who knits and sews. That would not be me. In fact, that is the opposite of me. I like to see action, and be in the action, not under some tent out of nowhere waiting for the action to end. For that is the tradition; the men compete, we, the ladies and I, sit under a tent to protect us from prying eyes. For those of us in the tent are...unspoiled…and not married. We wouldn't want to taken off somewhere else, now _would_ we? Yeah, right.

Well, at first I thought that being a princess was fascinating. That it would be a new adventure. I wasn't a princess when I was born- not at all. I was born in a cottage somewhere near Tortay, I think. I'm not quite sure because I was always moving. I guess some things stay the same. My father died when I was three, so I never really had a father growing up. My mother had some guy friends that helped support us, but that's the closest to "father" I knew. Then, after my small family unit started to settle down, when I was twelve, my mother came down with a terrible case of pneumonia. That was awful. She died shortly after that.

I wandered the streets for a few months until a kind lady came to me and offered me a place to sleep with food, and other necessities if I would only come and clean her house. I complied having not had something suitable to eat for weeks. At first it all turned out fine, but then I met her daughters-and sons. They were terrible. I feel fortunate to have had a lock on my door. With out it…I shudder at the thought.

They abused me for no apparent reason. They said it was for my own good…yeah; _please_…I'm smarter than that. The abuse taught me to hate everyone. I hated my family; I hated my dad, my mom, my life, and my God. It's true, even my creator, the One who put everything to be. I hated him. For my life, I hated everything.

Now, I still hate them, just not as much. I mean, if you don't have something to hate, how can you? As far as I know right now, there is no God, no family, no love, no comfort, and not sincerity. Everything comes at a price. Love, if there is such a thing has always come a price. _Always_.

I finally escaped from that family from hell and lived on the road again. Everyone looked down upon me. So I looked down on them. At one point I remember hearing that there would be a ball in the castle and that all eligible women, _ladies_, would attend. Since I have never really considered myself a lady, I didn't even think of going. Wouldn't you know when I went to town to try to steal something, a royal messenger came up behind me and asked me if I had heard the news. Now you have to know….Diary…that I have always been told I was pretty, petite, and absolutely gorgeous. I guess the messenger thought I was too; otherwise he wouldn't have even given me the time.

He requested that I get to the palace early to find a dress to go to the ball, for I was much too beautiful even with all the dirt (his words…definitely _not_ mine). So I walked away from the stand and went to my gutter. I thought about it until the sun started to set. Then I made up my mind. Sure I'll go, I mean, this will be the only chance to dress up and meet a prince…right?

A/N: REVIEW!


	2. The First Ball

A/N: Yay! Another chapter!...well, this chapter is going to be a little weird...just to let you know, it skips around...well here's a thank you...

**Glaze**: glad you like it! I hope you keep reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Ball 

(A series of unfortunate travels is about to begin...)

Sure I'll go, I mean, this will be the only chance to dress up and meet a prince…right? I guess I was right…then anyway. I walked to the palace the next day to see if what the messenger said was true. When I walked in, I was greeted with warm smiles that though faltered slightly, but still served their purpose. I was ushered into a bathroom where I was washed thoroughly. It was interesting having not been in a castle nor washed for a while. Every once in a while I would wash in a creek, but that only caused the dirt to come off…or most of it anyway.

After they were sure I was clean, I was ushered once more into another room. This room was fantastic. It had pale walls with gold embroidery. There was a giant bed that looked like if you sat on it, you would feel like you were on a cloud. I looked at the wardrobe and the dresser, and everything else in the room. Inside the wardrobe were dresses of unimaginable quality. Some were gold, others red or green or blue. There was even one that looked like it was made from moonlight.

They asked me to choose anyone that I liked. I didn't know which to choose, so I asked one of the servants which three she though would most appropriate for the ball. She flustered having not been asked for her opinion before. She looked at her peers and walked to the wardrobe. She chose a delicate looking white gown, a pale blue gown, and the gown made from moonlight. I chose the dress that looked as though it was made from moonlight. I remember it had no shoulders, and reached down the floor. My hair was pulled into a strange twist with curls around my face.

They finished preparing for the ball just in time. They chose slippers that matched the gown. I remember thinking I looked ridiculously over dressed, but that didn't matter. Everyone said I looked amazing.

I walked to the ballroom with my head high and my courage strong…then I saw them; my tormentors. The evil, ugly, vile group that called me their servant girl…I think they really thought of me as their _slave_ girl…or rather, it. Those who hate me were standing in front of me at the end of the room. I still hate them to this day. They walked around the room and greeted everyone. When they came to me, they spoke to me kindly, thinking I was someone of high rank, friends of the family- the royal family.

I mostly enjoyed myself. The prince chose to dance with me…the whole night. I was getting tired when the clock struck one o'clock. I was soo tired, that I decided to leave. Since I didn't have anywhere to go, I went the room with the cloud bed. He realized I was staying at the castle and decided to marry me. I found out that I was to be the new princess after I woke up the next morning. Then more troubles came. Some were even worse than before. Over those few days, I was asked multiple times what name was. Since I was depressed, I chose to be called Zelda Raven Midnight of the Mist.

Everyone assumed I was from another country, so this worked out fine…for a while. I think the servants pronounced my name 'Zeel dah Rah ven Mid night of Theem ist'. That is completely wrong. My real name is Clarice Josie Twilight of Tortay…I think. As I told you before, I am not certain as to where I'm from, having moved so much. Though at that particular time, I was in Tortay. After moving many times, my mother decided to come back home. The memories of that place were terrible. For as you know, I have no home.

As I was saying before, my duties as princess started after the wedding. Then I found out that being a princess is not all it was cracked up to be…

A/N: Ok...I know it's different...you may not like it, but it gets better, I promise!

Review!


End file.
